ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes Maximum
Looney Tunes Maximum (Japanese: ルーニーテューンズ最大, Rūnīte~yūnzu saidai) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy anime series loosely based on /'' '' franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it airs on since October 5th, 2018. An English dub is produced by , premiering on on TBD 2019. Synopsis Two teenage best friends find advanced technology known as Looney Rings, which allows them to summon Looney Tunes characters and use their abilities. However, they learn that a dark lord is after the power of the Looney Rings as well and have to join forces to defeat him and any further menace. Characters Main *'Senji Sugai/Christopher Samson' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a rather energetic teenage boy who finds the Looney Rings and becomes the Guardian of the TBD. *'Sayoshi Matsusaka/Emma Morris' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a tomboyish teenage girl who is Senji/Christopher's best friend and uses the Looney Rings to TBD. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a comedic and kinda powerful rabbit/hare who helps Senji/Christopher and Sayoshi/Emma to TBD. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a somehow insane but greedy duck who is forced to join Senji/Christopher and Sayoshi/Emma in order to TBD. Supporting *'Renari Sugai/Elllie Samson' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Senji/Christopher's girly older sister who TBD. *'Gensuke Matsusaka/Andy Morris' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Sayoshi/Emma's TBD younger brother who idolizes her for TBD. *'Chitaru Kurose/Chuck Kane' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a TBD Science teacher who cares about TBD. * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - Bugs and Daffy's friendly and shy best friend who has a stuttering problem and TBD. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - Bugs' tomboyish love interest who befriends the Guardians of the Looney Rings and TBD. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by Wendee Lee) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Christopher Sabat) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith and by Melissa Fahn, respectively) - Bugs and Lola's protegés who share much of their comedic style with them and TBD. *'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Hamton Pig' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Shirley the Loon' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Furrball Pussycat' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Sweetie Bird' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Fifi La Fume' (also voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD * ''Animaniacs'' *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin, by Robbie Daymond and also by Melissa Fahn, respectively) - a trio of dog-like creatures who TBD. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Hello Nurse' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Thaddeus J. Plotz' (also voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Ralph the Guard' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Slappy Squirrel' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - a cranky elder squirrel who TBD. *'Skippy Squirrel' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Rita' (also voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Runt' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Dark Lord' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - a vicious being of darkness and chaos who discovers about the Looney Rings and tries to TBD. *'E' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious figure who uses his own Looney Rings to TBD. *'Takato Inui/TBD' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a TBD bully who TBD. * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - an idiotic human hunter who aims to hunt down Bugs and Daffy as TBD. *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - an anger-prone human criminal who develops a deep hatred for Bugs and TBD. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a soft-spoken but dangerous alien invader who TBD. **'K-9' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Witch Hazel' (also voiced by Wendee Lee) - TBD *'Rose and Violet' (voiced by Ali Hillis and Cristina Vee, respectively) - TBD * ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *'Elmyra Duff' (voiced by Villard, Kate Higgins, Kari Wahlgren, Laura Bailey, Melissa Fahn, Cindy Robinson, Cristina Vee or TBD) - TBD * ''Animaniacs'' *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Wally Wingert and by Matthew Mercer, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - an insane film director inspired by Jerry Lewis who TBD. Episodes See List of episodes. Arcs #''Origins'' (Eps. 1-4) #TBD (Eps. 5-TBD) # Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Toei Animation Category:Fuji Television Category:Crunchyroll Category:Looney Tunes Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas